poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of The War of the Worlds (2005)
Pooh's Adventures of The War of the Worlds is an upcoming film to be made by CarltonHeroes. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot The narrator (Morgan Freeman) explains that humans were unaware that intelligent extraterrestrials were making plans to occupy Earth. Ray Ferrier (Tom Cruise) is a divorced crane operator longshoreman who works at a dock in Bayonne, NJ. Ray is estranged from his children. His ex-wife, Mary Ann (Miranda Otto), later drops off the children, 10-year old Rachel (Dakota Fanning) and teenager Robbie (Justin Chatwin), at Ray's house in Bayonne on her way to visiting her parents in Boston. Unexplained changes in the weather occur, emitting lightning that strikes multiple times in the middle of an intersection and disrupting all electrical technology in the area. Ray finds where multiple lightning strikes have hit the ground, from which a massive three-legged machine emerges and incinerates most of the witnesses with alien weaponry. Ray collects his children, Pooh and friends and drives to Mary Ann's home in suburban New Jersey to take refuge. The next morning Ray, Pooh and friends discover a Boeing 747 has crashed in the street outside the house. He finds a small news team who reveal that the aliens have also attacked major world cities including New York City, Washington D.C and London and that the aliens entered the machines in capsules through the lightning. Pooh and friends and Ray decide to take the kids to Boston to be with their mother. Robbie, trying to join the fight against the aliens, tries to leave with the U.S. military, and the three are forced to leave their car after a mob takes it by force. They later survive a Tripod attack which causes a Hudson River ferry to sink. During a desperate battle between the U.S. Marines and the aliens, Ray is forced to choose between being separated from Rachel and preventing Robbie from joining the fight; Ray lets him go with the soldiers and disappears. The Tripods are shown to be protected by an energy shield that makes them invulnerable and the Marines are overwhelmed. While escaping, Pooh and friends, Ray and Rachel are offered shelter by Harlan Ogilvy (Tim Robbins), who presumes that the aliens had buried their technology on Earth eons ago and that he and Ray can deduce their weaknesses by observing them - their refuge is right in the middle of an alien camp. The three remain undetected for two days even as a probe and a group of the aliens themselves explore the basement. The next morning, Ogilvy suffers a mental breakdown while witnessing a Tripod harvesting human blood and tissue to fertilize a red weed. Concerned that the aliens may hear Ogilvy's madness, Ray murders Ogilvy to silence him. The basement hideout is exposed when a second probe catches them sleeping. Ray stops the probe with an axe, but Rachel runs outside, where the landscape has been consumed by alien plants, and she is caught by the guarding Tripod. Ray finds a grenade and allows himself to be abducted, placed in the same basket with Rachel and other prisoners, but not Pooh and friends. As the aliens select him for harvesting, Ray throws a grenade into the machine which makes it explode and release the cages. Ray, Pooh and friends and Rachel arrive in a devastated Boston, where the red weed is dying and the Tripods are collapsing. Ray notices birds landing on a nearby Tripod, indicating that their shields are down. Ray alerts the soldiers escorting his refugee group and they defeat it. Pooh and friends return to Hundred Acre Woods. Ray and Rachel reach Mary Ann's parents' house, where they are reunited with Mary Ann and, to their surprise, Robbie. The closing narration reveals that the aliens had no immunity to the bacteria on Earth and humanity had earned its ownership of the planet. Scenes # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi, Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Ducky, Petrie, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy will guest star in this film. Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:CarltonHeroes Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films